duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura"
WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS, WIZARDS? DM IS DOOMED! Story After Onimaru "Ouga", Golden Dragon defeated Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror", It transformed into VAN Beethoven before breaking into and gave Ouga a hard time before it was broke. After it broke, the twins of Shuramaru and Onimaru were finally united and is prepared to defeat the last mastermind Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty". Card Explanation This is literally among one of the worst abominations that Takara Tomy created to curse players with. It's totally disgustingly powerful and if you do not have spells or Death Hands, Misfortune Emepror you might as well as surrender for good. Completely insane for a good reason. The first thing is like other Zeniths it's absurdly heavy with a cost of 11 but it does not really matter since ramps are so powerful these days that it can come in around the 5th or 6th turn if you are lucky. And it's also zero too which means that it gets its own set of support. The first effect of it is when the player summons it into the battle zone, it returns all your opponent's creatures to his hand, a trait also used by King Tsunami. this is totally insane to no point as it means that it can remove all opposing creatures in one go. The effect below just makes things much much worse. The second effect of the card is its worst one and what makes him so lethally hateful; When your opponent puts a command or dragon into the battle zone, your opponent puts it into his graveyard instead. Seems opponent reliant, until you realize that 90% of decks rely on at least 2 or 3 types of commands/dragons and even more rely on them totally. This means that if the opponent does not have something like Intense Vacuuming Twist against it, he's dead without fail and may as well as surrender, and most quicker decks don't have much preparations for this. Truly a terrifying sight to behold. Of course it also has 14000 power and triple breaker, and it also has Eternal Omega which is the reason why it is so terrible because it just comes back after a turn of being removed unless it is discarded afterwards. In Dragon Saga and Revolution Saga, its importance greatly increases due to the increasing Dragon and Command masters and it became capable of countering 90% of meta decks. However, against mono fire Redzone it can be made unrecoverable by and Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D and Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D can be used to blast it away as well. Due to its extreme importance in Dragon Saga and Revolution Saga, its price has entered extreme degrees, but it was reprinted during Super Black Box Pack causing its price to lower a bit. Overall it is a 100% must in ramps and there is no ramp without it. Category:Antagonists Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:King Command Dragon Category:Command Category:Dragon Category:Unknown Category:Zenith